Just Take the Chance!
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: "I'm panicking...PANICKING! ! ! Why? Well, I like someone...n-no, LOVE someone. And who? I-It's Gouenji-san's little sister, Yuuka! I know, HE'LL KILL ME! But...I really like her...and I wanna tell her that...maybe, she loves me too?" ToraYuuka and mentions of KyouAoi...takes place in between GO and Chrono Stone...rated T for some swearing...


**A/N: I...I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST IT YESTERDAY BUT THE INTERNET WENT ALL KABLOOEY AND ADFGKQUIOZXMHDSFJJHFDSJSG!..So anyway, I made this in school and I apologize if it was bad X3**

**IE Cast: Hyper, crazy, psychotic author...**

**Yuu: SHUT UP YOU BAKAS! Ò_Ó**

**IE Cast: O_O**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Inazuma Eleven...EVER! ! !**

**Pairings: ToraYuuka (Toramaru x Yuuka) and mentions of KyouAoi (Kyousuke x Aoi)**

**Let's begin! Oh, and this story is all in Toramaru's point of view!**

* * *

GAH!

I'm panicking...PANICKING! ! ! Why? Well, I like someone...n-no, LOVE someone. And who? I-It's Gouenji-san's little sister, Yuuka! I know, HE'LL KILL ME! But...I really like her...and I wanna tell her that...maybe, she loves me too?

So where was I, and what day is it today? Oh yeah, I'm playing Temple Run in my new Samsung Galaxy S III, while sitting on the driver's seat of my blue BMW...and today's Monday! Currently, I'm outside of Gouenji-san's house, waiting for him and Yuuka to come outside. Why? Because, it's my job to fetch Yuuka to school...and Gouenji-san tends to be lonely.

As I was fumbling my fingers while playing the game, I heard the door of the house open and Gouenji-san and Yuuka came out. I quickly hid my phone inside my pocket, to prevent them from asking me about my new phone.

"Good morning Gouenji-san, Yuuka!" I greeted to them, with my usual, cheery smile.

They both waved back to me.

"Good morning, Toramaru." Gouenji-san greeted back to me, while Yuuka just waved at me and gave me a smile.

I felt my cheeks go warm at the sight and looked away from Yuuka quickly. But it got worse when I saw that she was sitting beside me...ME, OF ALL PEOPLE! ! ! I started to sweat and flinch more cause aside from the fact she was near me, Gouenji-san was LOOKING AT ME! Like, I was some sort of PREY! Creepy...

When I reached her school, she waved to me and Gouenji-san goodbye and ran to a a group of girls who were calling out to Yuuka. I guess, they were her friends? Well, now I'm alone with Gouenji-san...

...Oh God, he's staring at me again! Shit, he's creeping me out! Fuck, what if he knows about my feelings about Yuuka? ! Wha...HELP ME! ! !

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

LUNCH!

My favorite part of the day, and what's more? Endou-san invited us to eat lunch with whole Raimon team along with Yukimura, Taiyou and Kishibe, while Aki-san invited the managers to a lunch somewhere else. Thank God, the managers are having a separate lunch from us...I WOULDN'T BE SUFFERING FROM NATSUMI-SAN'S FOOD! YES! ! !

So, lunchtime went out normally. We talked, laughed, talked, ate, talked, gossiped, did I mention talked? All of a sudden, Endou-san decided to change the subject...

"Hey guys! Did you know that Tsurugi is DATING Aoi? !" Endou-san shouted out.

The moment those words escaped Endou-san's lips, the whole soccer team was in shock and Tsurugi, who heard everything and sat beside Tenma and Shindou, spat out his orange juice. He stared at everyone and GLARED at Endou-san!

"COACH ENDOU, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT? !" He asked in an angered tone, his face was as red as a tomato.

We all heard a loud snicker and I turned my head to the left to see one of teammates laughing like crazy and smirking too. He must be that mischievous boy Kidou-san was talking about, his name...uh...Karya Masaki!

"Hehehe, I'm sorry Tsurugi but I just HAD to tell Coach~" Kariya said in a teasing tone.

Tsurugi's eyes twitched and he pointed a finger at the boy, "WHHY YOU LITTLE KIRINO STALKER! ! !"

"Wait...HE STALKS ME? !" Kirino jumped up, glaring at Kariya.

Kariya just smiled and he ran away from the duo, who is currently chasing them. The said boy made faces at them and ran outside of the club, followed by Tsurugi who was holding a soccer ball and shortly followed by Kirino.

"Wow...but wait, doesn't Hiroto stalk Endou? I heard that from Aphrodi-san..." Kishibe asked.

Hiroto heard Kishibe, stood up, and nearly threw a shoe at him. He glared at Kishibe angrily and said, "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DO NOT STALK ENDOU MAMORU-KUN AND FURTHERMORE, HE IS MARRIED! ! !"

...

...

...

"Wait...COACH IS MARRIED? !" the whole Raimon team (minus Tenma), and Yukimura, Taiyou and Kishibe asked.

Fubuki-san facepalmed, "Looks like Endou didn't tell them..."

Hiroto nodded, "YEAH! AND IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME THAT THEY'RE TOGETHER NOW!"

Endou twitched his eye, "WHAT? !"

I felt a sudden very, VERY dark aura from Endou-san and I watched as he glared at Hiroto-san like he was an enemy. It was too bad that Hiroto-san didn't notice Endou-san's 'sudden change' and that he was coming closer. By the time, Hiroto sat down again, I watched Endou-san place a hand on Hiroto-san's shoulder.

Endou-san smirked, "Hi...Ro...TO! ! !"

We all jumped as Endou-san suddenly took Hiroto-san's collar and pulled him up.

"WHY DID YOU SAY TO NATSUMI THAT I LIKED HER? ! YOU KNOW HER FOOD TASTES BAD, RIGHT? ! I WOULDN'T BE SUFFERING FROM HER FOOD IF YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HER THAT! ! !"

...Thank goodness, Natsumi isn't here to see or hear this...

Then the scene turned chaotic...why? Try watching a dark and murderous Endou Mamoru chasing a messed up and psychotic Kiyama Hiroto while holding a plastic KNIFE! Wow, Endou-san has hit his head too hard today...

By the time was lunch was over, Gouenji-san told me that I should fetch Yuuka NOW. And if I was late, HE WOULD PUNISH ME! Hey, I ain't no pet, Senpai! But, I had no choice...cause, Gouenji-san's REAL SCARY when he's MAD!

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Toramaru, are we there yet?" Yuuka asked me.

I tried to calm myself for the umpteenth time and gave Yuuka another one of my signature smiles...JUST TO SHUT HER UP! I know, I like her but...she could be real annoying, like Gouenji-san...sometimes, like Gouenji-san.

"Please, wait a FEW MORE MINUTES, Yuuka? There's a huge traffic and it's hard to get through so PLEASE BE PATIENT? !" I begged to her.

"...Okay..." she agreed.

Finally, some HEAVEN AND PEACE!

...

...

...

...

"Hey Toramaru..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can...I need to tell you something..."

"Really, what is-"

"...When we get home."

"Ah...okay..."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

When we already reached Yuuka's house, it was already 4:00 pm in the afternoon and I was tired from driving...I know, how can you get tired of driving? Perhaps from sitting too long in the driver's seat and pressing certain buttons and pushing certain levers to function the car will do!

"So Yuuka..." I started.

"...Toramaru, er...I heard that there's this good cafe n-nearby a-and I need help from my homework so..." I heard Yuuka stutter.

I think I had idea where this would lead to...and this was my chance too!

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"WH-WHAT? ! NO WAY TORAMARU-BAKA!"

"Wha...? But you just told me that there is this cool cafe you wanna be in and wanted help from your homework. I call it a date!"

"T-Toramaru, you idiot! That's not what I meant, I just want to have some snack with you and are you taunting me?"

I noticed that she was starting blush and decided to go a little further into the conversation.

"Hehe, I'm not taunting you, I'm just implying the truth! And besides, you're blushing~"

Yuuka looked away fro me, "I-I'M NOT BLUSHING IDIOT!"

"Great, now you're just being tsundere...or are you?"

"SHUT UP!"

"What's going on here?"

I flinched at the familiar voice that asked us. There, I turned and who was in front of me? ...GOUENJI SHUUYA...

"H-Hi...Gouenji-san!" I greeted to him.

He didn't say anything to me and just looked at me straight in the eye. God, this was getting creepy.

"S-So...where did you go?" I asked him.

He looked at me the moment I asked him that and I flinched slightly, "...Talking to Kyousuke about his relationship with Aoi, why?"

"O-Oh...okay..."

The air went silent again...

...

...

...

"So...what were you talking about with Yuuka?" he asked me in a serious tone.

I gulped. If he found out I was teasing Yuuka, he'll KILL ME! Seriously, he once threatened me for leaving Yuuka alone in the house for THREE MINUTES! God, are brothers really that overprotective?

"W-Well...we-"

Before I could finish my explanation, Yuuka interrupted me and took her hand at my mouth...I felt a slight blush come across my face.

"Onii-chan, me and Toramaru-san were just planning on being study buddies!" she said in an excited tone.

Gouenji-san narrowed his eyes at me and just sighed, "Okay...fine, you can be study buddies...BUT DON'T. DO. ANYTHING. RECKLESS. Got it?"

We both nodded, "Okay..."

"Good!" Gouenji-san smiled, "Now, I have to prepare dinner for you guys..."

I watched him go inside the house and I heard some sounds coming from the kitchen. Looks like he was serious about preparing the food, after all, he is a good cook. Now, I was about to thank Yuuka but she interrupted me before I could speak.

"You know...I really like you Toramaru..." she confessed.

I think I blushed again.

"Ahahaha...m-me too Yuuka!" I replied.

She looked at me with a shocked look, "R-Really?"

I nodded.

...

...

...

"So Toramaru..."

"Yeah?

She took my hand.

"...Let's call it a date...the one I asked you earlier, okay Toramaru?" she asked, slightly blushing at me.

I nodded and smiled, "Of course~"

I leaned a little closer to her and kissed her forehead, causing her to blush real hard and push me away. She just stared at me and looked away.

"D-Don't...do that again...not even in front of my HOUSE." she stuttered.

"Okay~" I taunted, giving her another smile.

And we entered the house, eagerly waiting for Gouenji-san to prepare to us dinner!

* * *

**A/N: YESSSH I'M DONE TTwTT I feel so happy~ and yes, it's probably lame cause I'm a derp and I need a life~...so now, if you all need me...I'll be doing my homework XDDD or chatting...=="**

**Please review guys! :DDD**


End file.
